Proposition
by Everythingisawesome001
Summary: It was stupid from the beginning. But Draco couldn't help but be intrigued by the idea. And Luna couldn't help but accept. DracoxLuna because they're too cute.
1. The Beginning

**WARNING! I wrote this story when I was a lot younger... so it probably sucks. But please give it a chance. Please, no hate.**

Luna Lovegood walked around the Hogwarts Express, spectrespecs on, her long hair swishing with every step. Her large eyes darted from head to head, surprised at how many Wrackspurts were round and about. Almost every head was filled with them.

 _I guess it's just the age. Hormones and all,_ she thought to herself. She tightened her grip on her pile of _Quibbler_ magazines with one hand and felt to make sure that her radish earrings were in place. They kept the Wrackspurts away.

"Quibbler?" She asked Cho and her friends. She had a falling out with Cho last year when Dumbledore's army was caught thanks to her ratting them out, but she couldn't bring herself to hate her.

After all, Cho was relatively polite to her and seemed to have felt remorse about what she did.

"What is it?" Cho asked in her soft voice. She seemed tired and stressed. But who wouldn't be with all the issues with the ministry and all? Harry said that _He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named_ was back and with everything going on, it was becoming more and more likely that it was true.

Not that Luna had been a skeptic in the first place. Harry was his friend and it was the Ministry's intention to keep them in the dark. She believed _his_ return from the beginning.

"My dad's magazine. The Quibbler," The girls around Cho snickered, but she brushed it off. Cho looked around nervously before hesitantly nodding her head.

"Sure. Seems very… interesting Luna. Thank You," she spoke. And with a quick smile, she took the magazine and turned back to her friends. Luna turned around while pulling off her Spectrespecs and continued offering people a copy of her beloved magazine along her way. While most people brushed off the odd girl, some of her friends took the magazine and actually seemed rather kind about it. And she knew that those were the people who mattered most.

She was making her way back to her cart when Goyle came out from behind and shoved her to the side, making her drop a few magazines. Crabbe laughed before walking up as well picking one up.

"Watch it Looney! Normal people come before freaks," Goyle called. Crabbe chortled before tearing the magazine in his hand, in half. They both walked away laughing and snorting while they kicked about the newly torn pieces of her magazine.

Luna just sighed and looked at the pieces of the now torn magazine. There were definitely too many Wrackspurts in their heads, they just couldn't help but be excessively stupid and just _excessive_ in general. Especially around the tummy area.

She went to go pick up the last magazine but before she could lift it, another shoe landed on it. A shoe that was obviously professionally polished and brand new and almost regal looking. She looked up at well-pressed pants and pristine robes. A green and silver tie was the next thing she noticed before her large eyes settled on the face.

Draco Malfoy smirking down at her. When she looked up into his eyes, his smirk faltered for less than a second. Just before she could notice that he was actually noticing the surprisingly lovely blue of her orbs.

He and Luna had known each other as kids, their fathers both worked for the ministry but in completely different departments. Draco took every opportunity to annoy the young girl but she never seemed bothered by him. As they grew older he stopped talking to her since he learned that their families were blood traitors. But he only now noticed how blue her eyes were.

"Draco, I would appreciate it greatly if you could move your foot," she said in her dreamy voice. She stood up noticing how short she was compared to him and how his eyes were a beautiful blue grey despite the dark rings of tiredness that they lay upon. He was quite handsome for sure, but the sadness underneath all the hate made his looks mean almost nothing.

She was the exact opposite with her mismatched clothing pieces. Some of which she has had since she was a child. She was walking around barefoot because someone had once again stolen her shoes. Her pink coat was tattered and covered in patches and she was shivering ever so slightly. Her clothes weren't meant for the current weather.

"And I would appreciate it greatly if you could be normal, but apparently neither of those things could every happen Looney," he scowled.

"What is normal?" she asked rhetorically, "Normal would be everything in order, everyone the same. And that would be awfully boring, wouldn't it? Now may I have my magazine back?"

"Read my lips, freak. No. You shouldn't be allowed to spread this crap. Your father is just as crazy as you. You're worse than Mudbloods," he stated so rudely that even Luna flinched.

"Now Draco, that isn't very polite. Perhaps if you weren't so mean, the Wrackspurts wouldn't have such a full meal with you," she spoke softly. Draco just looked at her small form dumbly. He hadn't noticed that he had moved his foot off the magazine.

Luna scooped it up and was about to turn to leave but she turned back. Draco looked at her curiously. Forgetting that he was supposed to be scowling at her.

Luna picked up the top magazine from her pile and handed it to Draco. He didn't know what possessed him to take the ridiculous magazine but he took it out of her hand. He couldn't help but feel how her fingers weren't as soft as Pansy's or his own. Hers were slightly roughened from not living a charmed life. And he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"I hope you enjoy it Draco," Luna murmured softly before lightly wandering out of the cart. Draco looked down at the magazine realizing that he had been tongue tied for maybe the first time in his life.

"C-crazy blood traitor," he spat out, though it seemed forced. He absently stuffed the magazine in the back pocket of his robes, convincing himself he was only going to keep it so that he could make fun of her with Crabbe and Goyle later.

He walked into his cart noticing that Pansy was throwing something across the seats to Rachel making fake gagging sounds.

"I still can't believe Looney would wear these to school. What a freak," she snickered. She had a pair of pink, grey and white muggle brand shoes. On the heel of both shoes "Luna" was neatly printed proving that his theories were correct.

Rachel was about to throw it at Goyle back across the large cart but Draco went in and intercepted them. Without waiting for any questions, he walked back out of the room and walked until he reached the smaller, less classy carts.

Draco's father always paid for the top priced carts while everyone who couldn't have them went straight to the back of Hogwarts Express where all the smaller, less worthy people (ahem. Gryffindor) resided.

He wandered the carts until he reached the cart with a bottle cap chain hanging on the outside. Sliding the door back, he finds Luna reading a copy of the Quibbler… upside down. She didn't seem to acknowledge his presence.

He threw the shoes on the ground with a thump making Luna look up curiously. She looked down with a smile and jumped up from her chair.

"Wow! Thanks, Draco, I looked everywhere. Where'd you find them?" she exclaimed happily. She fell to the ground in front of him like a toddler and began to pull her shoes on.

"Whatever freak. I just didn't want those stupid things anywhere near our stuff," he grumbled. He still didn't understand why he didn't just throw them out the window or something.

He looked down at her. She was innocent. More innocent than most girls their age. And it was sad that the innocence she had wasn't going to get her through what was coming.

He looked down at Luna and realized that she hadn't gotten up yet. He looked down to see her staring up and him flapping her _unlaced_ shoes back and forth.

"What?"

"I don't know how to lace them. Harry or Hermione always did it for me," she said dreamily. Draco groaned but nonetheless got down on the ground in front of her.

"Didn't anybody ever teach you to tie your stupid shoes?" He demanded. Luna just shook her head. Draco gently tugged her shoes tight before tying them, completely ignoring the fact that he was on the ground of the lamer side of the train, getting his robes dirty to tie a blood traitor's teenage daughter's shoes.

So basically it was not in the norm for the Slytherin prince.

He stood back up fixing his robe and watching Luna scramble up as well wiggling her pink, white and grey covered feet. She was the same mismatched weirdo as before. Now she was just ½ an inch taller.

Getting up on her tippy toes, she placed a quick kiss on Draco's pale cheek leaving him frozen in his place. Luna smiled up at him, cheeks red and happy.

"See you around, Draco, I believe you need to get back now," She smiled before turning and sitting down in her seat and picking up her book.

"L-Loser," he turned around and rushed out of the cart.

When his friends asked what he did with the shoes, he didn't answer and later when he was having his stuff looked over by Filch, he couldn't help but notice a tiny girl walking with Potter. His nose should have been broken from when Draco hit him but obviously, she had a knack for charms.

She may have looked like an idiot but most knew that she was at the top of her classes. She glanced at him and smiled. But of course, now being in front of all of these people, he didn't even look their way for more than a second. But Snape saw past it.

"Ms. Lovegood is a good choice. She may seem insufferable but she is better than most girls in this school, Mr. Malfoy," he said with the most genuineness he has ever seen. Draco just scowled and ignored him.

But if Snape approved, how bad could she truly be? Hearing it from someone else, he couldn't deny that he actually had a slight infatuation with the strange girl and he didn't know what to do about it. His father would disown him and the Death Eaters would ridicule him. He didn't even want to imagine what the Dark Lord himself would do.

But for once he wanted to do this. Something for himself.

He just wasn't sure he wanted anybody finding out.

Later that night, Luna was in the dining room cutting her food into bite-sized pieces when a sleek black owl came in and dropped a letter off in front of her. Noone paid her any mind though, no one ever really did.

The letter had her name written on the front primly. On the inside there was a simple note on a simple piece or parchment.

 _Come to the astronomy tower._

 _Draco_

 _P.S. It isn't a trick. Don't show this to anyone._

Luna contemplated for a second before deciding to go up. She had nothing to lose.

She grabbed her book bag and stood up. She had made it out the door without questions asked or many insults thrown.

Climbing up the stairs to the astrology tower she wondered what she was going up to. Draco. The most popular and respected boy on the Slytherin team. Two years above her and calling her a freak for so many years wanted to see her and hopefully not to reinforce his insults to her. But just to be sure, she took her wand out of her hair and prepared to defend herself if necessary. She may be optimistic but she was also realistic.

When she reached the top, she was surprised to see Draco keeping his promise. He was by himself, seemingly not up to anything. Luna tucked her wand back behind her hair and relaxed her posture.

"Hello Draco. You wanted to see me," she chirped. Draco was dressed in his Hogwarts uniform looking regal and smart. For once, Luna looked completely ordinary aside from her patched up book bag and spectrespecs resting in her hair.

"Luna. I have a proposition," he began. Luna looked at him expectantly and waited for him to continue, "From now on you will be my girlfriend."

Aside from Luna's eyes widening slightly, she showed no sign of acknowledging what Draco was saying. It was as though instead of freaking out immediately, she was actually waiting for him to finish his proposition.

"I have… developed an interest in you recently. And I can tell that you have also developed a liking towards me as well."

"My mum says that love cannot be created, only discovered," Luna interrupts airily.

"Yes well, this isn't love just a slight attraction. Now here is my proposition. You will be my girlfriend and I will keep the other Slytherin members from bothering you," he said. He waited for the rejection. What was he thinking? Proposing a relationship. That was like asking Professor Snape to give Potter a hug. Or the bloody weasel to profess his love to the purebloods.

"Alright."

Draco's head snapped up to see Luna moving toward him.

"Are you serious?" the young man asked shocked.

"Yes. Now we should probably do something to seal the deal."

Draco looked at Luna lost. Was she actually serious? He didn't have time to ponder because in less than a second, Luna had his arms around Draco's neck and was on her tiptoes pressing her lips to his gently.

It took an eternity for Draco to respond, but when he did, he was glad. His eyes closed and he drew his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. They broke apart for less than a second to catch their breaths before once again resuming.

As it came to an end, Luna released his arms and stepped out of the embrace.

"Alright I must get going. But see you soon Draco," Luna said casually, like nothing had happened. She got up on her tiptoes again to give Draco a quick peck on the cheek for rushing down the stairs.

Draco just stood there, face red and hot. More stunned than flustered.

He had a Ravenclaw girlfriend.

Looney was his girlfriend.

 **COMMENT AND VOTE!**


	2. The Supposed End

_**1 year later**_

"So Draco, who's going to be your date to the Yule ball this year?" Pansy asked- all while twirling her hair like a bimbo. Draco looked at the flyer that was floating around the school reminding everyone of the annual dance. He looked around the table looking at all his friends looking at him expectantly. Obviously, they were all expecting him to ask Pansy.

It had been more than a year since that day when Luna had accepted his proposition. He wasn't one for anniversaries but somehow a bouquet of flowers had ended up on her bedside when she has gone up at the end of that day. He wasn't one for public displays but they somehow still found themselves making out in various parts of the castle/ school.

The only problem that seemed to go unnoticed by one of them- and it isn't so obvious _who_ \- was that they still found a way to keep their relationship out of the public eye. They didn't sit together at meals, nor did they during the potions class that they both shared. He didn't stand up for her whenever the other Slytherin teased her. He would try to find a way to deter their dimwitted attention but sometimes he would even be the one to throw out a comment here and there.

But he did keep his promise for the most part. They were dating and he kept them from laying a finger on her. There was always an invisible force keeping the other Slytherins away when they got too close. Or he would make a lazy excuse to distract them but sadly it was probably at her emotional expense.

Luna didn't mind. Or at least… she told herself that she didn't. She knew that she would have problems with her Gryffindor friends if they had found out that she was dating a future death eater. She knew so much about him and same for him to her. But some force was keeping them from holding hands when walking from class to class or going out on dates to the Three Broomsticks or even going to the dance last year. Draco had made a claim that he had to go home during that time and didn't come back until New Years.

Luna didn't mind.

Which was why she couldn't help but glance at him as he looked at the invitation. No one noticed her glances because no one noticed the still-freak. But she was hoping that this year, he would come to her and actually ask her out like all the others that wanted to take their dates out. In fact, she wouldn't have minded asking him.

"Nah, the Yule Ball is stupid. Too many misfits, blood traitors and mudbloods in one place. No way in hell that I would be going," he said pompously. She wondered which one he classified her as if those were the only people that would be going to that enchanting night.

He had already classified her as all three in the past.

Draco glanced at Luna who was sitting a few feet away quietly reading the Quibbler. But she was obviously aware of everything that he was saying. He bashed himself in the head a few times for being so loud mouthed. He was aware that Luna wanted to go but if anyone found out about them, he would be the laughing stock of his house team and she would be the traitor of hers.

"Come off Draco, everyone knows that you're going to go with Pansy so don't be such a moron and get on with it," Blaise smirked. Crabbe and Goyle chortled unattractively.

Luna laughed inwardly, knowing that he had them there. There was no way that…

"Well, whatever, I had nothing better to do that day," he shrugged albeit a little uncomfortably to the eyes of his house team members. Luna gawked up at him. She smacked her book shut and got up to walk away, slinging her book bag around her arm before shuffling away.

Obviously, Draco was aware of the girl walking away with as much pride as a girl with Radish earrings could have.

"Well, I have to get to transfiguration, otherwise McGonagall will transfigure my arse," he stated, walking away from the group of dimwitted men and the giggly triumphant girl.

He had to go find his girlfriend. He didn't have transfiguration until next period anyways.

He didn't need to get too far. They both made sure that they kept their spare for this time and always ended up going to one place during this time. The fields near the whomping willow. Where no one could seem to get anywhere close to without getting smacked in the face but seemed to have taken a special liking towards Luna and let them get as close as they wanted.

Except for today. Today it seemed as wild as usual but only towards him.

"Luna! Let me get through," he yelled, just barely dodging the tree's branches. But his yelling was futile. Luna sat at the base of the tree, knees pulled into her chest refusing to look his way. Draco didn't know how he did it, but he dodged the branches and made it to the base of the tree also, huffing and puffing, glad that he wasn't wearing his robes or the task would've been a lot more difficult.

"What the hell, Luna? The bloody tree was about to throw me across the field," he scowled at the bundled form. But when he realized that she wouldn't look up at him or say anything, he sighed and crouched down in front of her. He tried to put a hand out to touch her but she pulled away. The tree had seemed to have calmed down. He kind of wished that she had thrown a fit or punched him as soon as he said yes or did anything but this. She just sat there with her normal serene face but her eyes were glassy and emotionless. Almost as though she kind of guessed that something like this was going to happen.

Draco was ashamed. They had been dating for a year and he still refused to go out on proper dates with her or let her meet his parents. He had already met Xenophilius, who was not as crazy as everyone had said. Yes he had views on muggles that Draco had yet to agree with, but his stories about Luna and his wife fascinated him. When she had asked to meet his parents. He immediately changed the subject.

But the biggest problem was that there was no doubt. No doubt that he loved her. For almost 5 months now, ever since they became each other's firsts and she stated that he would be her last as well. He knew that he loved her. Her quirkiness and gentleness. The fact that she didn't care what others thought and was so innocently beautiful, that he didn't know when it happened but it hit him in the face when he realized it. He just didn't have the power to admit it.

Sometimes to himself, even.

"Luna. I'm sorry. You know that I can't let them find out," he sighed. Luna didn't look up but she mumbled something and Draco had to lean in to understand.

"Why not?"

"Well, B-because-"he realized he didn't have a good way of putting it without sounding like he was embarrassed of her. He must have hesitated too long because Luna straightened herself off looking as normal as normal could be for her.

"Never mind Draco. I hope you enjoy yourself at the ball," she said before getting up, brushing herself off and walking away in her pink muggle shoes that always brought him nostalgia. He stood there still and lost for nearly a whole 10 minutes. He began to walk away when he felt a harsh whap to the back of his head sending him tumbling forward. He looked up at the tree, rubbing the most likely bruised spot.

"I deserved that."

The bloody tree didn't deny it.

He walked back to the castle. And to his complete turmoil, his minions were at the gate. He must've looked like a mess because Goyle pointed it out. Blaise who was much smarter than the other pulled him aside from the fussy Parkinson and demanded to hear more of the story.

"You look like a depressed bloke, mate. What on earth happened?" Draco didn't want to say. But he knew that Blaise would find out eventually and best from him than by himself where he could easily fabricate the story. So he explained it all. And to his surprise, Blaise didn't ridicule him. In fact, he was most surprised when Blaise gave him a sheepish smile and admitted something to him.

"Ginny Weasley, 4 months."

Draco's mouth fell open. But he immediately closed it back up. At least Blaise had the guts to admit it openly.

"W-well congrats," he paused before asking him the million dollar question, "Is she your date to the Yule ball."

Blaise just smirked, "Well she is my girlfriend," he said as a matter-of-factly, "You know that I could care less about what others thought."

Draco wished that he could do the same.

He walked into his transfiguration classroom after bidding Blaise a goodbye and making a pact that they wouldn't reveal the others' secret until the time was right. He walked into the class and overheard some of the Ravenclaw girls talking but he wished that he didn't.

"Luna seemed very upset today. She botched up her Herbology assignment. She never messes up an assignment," Cho murmured. Padma snorted.

"I heard that she asked someone to the Yule Ball and he flat out rejected her. Wouldn't blame him though. She's kind, yes. But honestly, she's a freak. Cho, I don't understand how you're friends with her…"

And that was the last thing she said before her potions assignment just so happened to blow up in her face and before an angry Slytherin prince stalked out of class listening to the Indian girl's ccomplaintsand screams.

 **COMMENT AND VOTE!**


	3. The Actual Beginning

Draco didn't bother hiding his annoyance as Pansy pulled him around the ballroom. Damn woman nearly pulled his arm out of its socket. He looked at Blaise who looked like he was having the time of his life with the Gryffindor redhead. They were slow dancing to the lulling waltz that was currently playing.

Of course, at first there were some gawking faces and feral redhead brothers but they quickly accepted it when they saw how happy their baby sister was. Of course, there would be some bumps in the road. They both understood it but they were willing to look past it for now.

Draco couldn't believe how easily this was blowing over. But more importantly, he couldn't believe what an idiot he was. He could've had that. He could've been here dancing with the girl he loved instead of being arm candy for this crazy woman.

He was just about to make an excuse and slip out when the whole ballroom silenced. He looked around, his eyes widening as he saw who had come into the ballroom. He didn't even notice the nervous Gryffindor loser that she had come in with.

Luna had dreamily waltzed into the ballroom looking normal arm-in-arm with the Gryffindor Mudblood who looked very pleased with her work. Her hair was down and curled delicately. Making it voluminous and neat. Not messy and unkempt like it was usually kept. She had a light amount of makeup on, making her face glow. Gold eye shadow and a light shade of pink lip gloss. But what really brought out her appearance was her dress.

Or… the colour of it to be exact. It was green. Like Slytherin. The soft lacy fabric coming down in layers in different shades of the deep colour. She looked like a true Slytherin princess. No one could consider her "Looney". Not while she looked like that. The whispers eventually died down but she continued to get glances from the unsuspecting person who was astounded by her change.

It was when they had completely walked into the room and were talking to Professor Flitwick that Draco realized who she was on the arm of. Neville Longbottom was nervously checking over his robes and trying to stand up taller. Ginny walked up to him and gave him a smile and pat on the back. Apparently, he wasn't really great at social gatherings.

"Draco what are you looking at? She looks stupid," Pansy snorted. Draco's neck snapped toward his "date".

"At least she isn't wearing more makeup than the Weird sisters combined. And they're all men," he snapped before he could even register what he was saying. Pansy stared at him wide-eyed and confused. As did the people that she was talking to.

Draco didn't say a word as he walked out of the room. He felt Luna look at the back of his head as he walked out but didn't look back. His heart would hurt if he did, more than it did right now at least. He also didn't know that someone had decided to follow him.

"You need to get back in there and apologize to Luna," Blaise demanded while holding the little redhead in tow with him. Draco was about to refuse but Ginny spoke up.

"She loves you Draco. She told me herself and… and she was crying when she heard that you were going with Pansy," Ginny murmured. Blaise must have told her a while ago, with them being good friends and all it was no wonder she knew. Draco sighed and glanced back in the ballroom.

Luna was dancing with Longbottom, Granger nowhere to be found. The idiotic buffoon trying to twirl her slowly. She kept the smile on her face throughout dancing with her dear friend but only he could tell that it wasn't her usual dreamy smile, it was sad. Not just that, it was hurt.

And he didn't want that. He walked forward determined, ignoring Pansy who tried to grab his arm as he walked by.

"Luna," making the girl names freeze as she recognized the voice.

"Hello, Draco. How can I help you?" she stated politely. Draco's stomach clenched at her casual words, knowing bloody well that she wasn't being cordial. She was acting like she would with any other Slytherin. Kind with caution.

Neville took a hesitant step in front of her to shield her body from his as though he would harm her. Draco glared at him strong enough to send the most intimidating back to their dens. But despite some blanching, Neville didn't back down.

"I want to dance with her," Draco stated. And with a small smirk, "She is my girlfriend after all."

…

To say the hall went silent, would be an understatement.

Strange how something that sounded so nonchalant could bring the whole of Hogwarts to a halt. Even the teachers stared in disbelief. Neville was the one to break the silence.

"W-what?"

Draco didn't even notice the scrawny Gryffindor, he was too focused on the widened eyes of the Ravenclaw as she stepped out from behind her friend. The stupid trio was making their way to the couple but they paused as they noticed her stepping closer to the Malfoy.

"Luna, what is he saying?" Ron asked. Draco took it upon himself to answer.

"Just what you heard, Weasley. She is my girlfriend and I want to dance with her."

Among the silence, a single pair of hands clapped. Draco turned to see the school headmaster with a smile on his face bringing his hands together in a slow clap.

"Now, if that has been settled. Let us get back to the music." And with a flick of his wand, music filled the hallway once again. Blaise immediately took his date into his arms and twirled her around the hall prompting many others to follow.

Draco extended a hand towards the petit girl who looked back at her former date as he watched her closely for her next move. She silently placed her hand on top of Draco's who took it into a tight grip and pulled her closer before letting his free hand fall on her waist. Luna followed by placing her free hand on his shoulder.

They waltzed in silence for a moment, Luna still unable to look him in the eye, before she spoke up.

"They're all staring," she murmured not looking up. Draco glanced behind him and saw the indeed there was a group of Slytherins who had abandoned their dancing in favour of watching their prince dance with another team's freak. He turned back to Luna who had gathered enough courage to look him in the eye.

"Let them."

As the song came to an end, Luna allowed herself to be released from his grip. She turned around and walked towards the door. Draco took it as an indication to follow. As he walked out, Snape gave him a nod as his only indication of approval.

Snape knew. He knew what he had to do in the future. All the darkness that he will be involved in. But as his godfather, he gave him a chance to follow his dream. His dream being Luna.

Because despite what the future brought, he knew that he was happy now.

When they reached the corridor, Luna had just opened her mouth, when Draco began to speak.

"You and I will… go to Hogsmeade. And to every dance from here on out together. I will walk to your classes and we can hold hands and stuff in public," he began. His girlfriend stayed quiet. With a lower voice, he continued, "I will allow myself to get in trouble for kissing you in the hallways and I will try to remember anniversaries. But I'm warning you now, that I couldn't give less of a crap about them. What I do give a crap about is that if any of my teammates give you any trouble, I will torture them worse than any curse can. So… what do you say."

Luna just stared at him. Which she seemed to be doing a lot of lately. Draco took a cautious step forward and laced the hands together.

"Look, Luna, I know I'm a shitty boyfriend. And to be honest with you, you cannot meet my parents and I don't know what my future is because I am bound. Bound to do what my parents tell me and bound to fill myself with darkness. But I promise that I will be with you as long as I can and… _love_ you for as long as I can. I just need a chance."

Looking down at their laced hands, Luna smiled.

"Let's go dance."

And that began everything.

 **THAT'S ALL FOLKS! YES IT IS NOT PERFECT BUT I FEEL PRETTY DARN PROUD SINCE THIS IS ACTUALLY THE VERY FIRST FANFIC I HAVE EVER WRITTEN ONLY I DIDN'T POST IT DUE TO EMBARRASSMENT. UNTIL NOW THAT IS. COMMENT AND VOTE!**


End file.
